Existing multi-frequency wireless devices (e.g., radios) use an antenna structure that attempts to radiate at optimum efficiency over the entire frequency range of operation, but can really only do so over a subset of the frequencies. Due to size constraints, and aesthetic design reasons, the antenna designer is forced to compromise the performance in some of the frequency bands.
Many existing radios use a simple circuit composed of fixed value components that are aimed at improving the power transfer from power amplifier to antenna, or from the antenna to the receiver, but since the components used are fixed in value there is always a compromise when attempting to cover multiple frequency bands and multiple use cases.